Simplicity
by Limitless Musings
Summary: In Collaboration with Beautiful Phantom! Genos x Kagome. The simpler moments in life are always the most memorable.
1. Setting Boundaries

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _ **Summary:**_ The simpler moments in life are always the most memorable.

 _Rated M for sexually suggestive themes and cursing._

 _Pairing: Genos/Kagome_

 _ **IN COLLABORATION WITH**_ : Beautiful Phantom!

 _ **Simplicity**_

 **Chapter One:** Setting Boundaries

A monochrome of scarlet lit up the evening's sky through the window. Kagome nodded her head as she watched the eggs sizzle over the skillet. They were nearly cooked! A small fleck of cooking grease popped off from the surface with a loud crackle. Her mouth twitched as the liquid landed on her arm, causing a familiar itching sensation. She quickly wiped the offending liquid from her arm before returning to her masterpiece. The yolks of the eggs were now less runny and more solidified. Cobalt eyes lightened up as she realized that the food was no complete. The teen nodded happily as she plated the food and called her roommates to dinner.

"Genos! Landlord-sama! Food is ready!"

There was a synchronicity of footsteps piling swiftly down the hallway—one set sounding much heavier and metallic than the other. The dark-haired teen's face lit up as the two appeared from around the corridor. She presented the food to them and smiled up brightly.

"Let's dig in!"

Genos returned her smile with a small, appreciative one of his own. Saitama gave a brief thanks before swiftly shoveling the food into his mouth. Kagome sat in directly next to the blond cyborg. The two had known each other for upwards of four years now. They had met shortly after their home had been destroyed. She had gathered up the injured boy in her arms and tried to find him a doctor that would see to his wounds. On the way there they ran into Doctor Kuseno. Because Genos' body had been so far damaged, they only had one option left to spare his life and that was to turn him into a cyborg. Kagome had originally been skeptical about the idea however the good doctor has proven his capabilities as he brought the teen back to his former self. Or at least as close one could get. Kagome closed her eyes at the memory. It seemed so long ago now. Still, she opened her eyes to glance at the male next to her. Though she knew that she wouldn't trade that memory for anything.

Even though he was using one hand to hold his chopsticks to eat, his other suddenly fell to her thigh. He let his hand rest there comfortably, his face never giving way to his deed. There was one thing that Doctor Kuseno had been adamant about, and that was ensuring that his patient would be able to experience life as comfortably as possible. The teen slowly consumed her meal as Genos' hand gently caressed her leg. One of the things he did was install sensors on nearly every part of the hero's body. From his fingertips to his toes, there were sensors that detected touch and the degree of hardness or softness. According to Genos it wasn't exactly the same as the real thing but similar enough. After they had started dating two years ago he developed a sudden obsession of touching her constantly. When she asked about it, his response was that it felt nice. Kagome later found out that he had a particular fondness for feeling soft things—though he'd never admit that out loud. Especially not in front of his beloved teacher.

As she took a bite out of her food, Kagome noted that it was rubbery, and almost greasy however the flavor was still quite delicious. It was a delicate mixture of the eggs and seasoning that was of her own creation.

"It turned out great. Thanks." Genos stated gratefully as he placed his chopsticks on his plate. His golden eyes scanned the kitchen slyly. The tips of his fingers trailed a line from her thigh down to her knee before moving back up again. The movement raised goosebumps over the affected skin. A pleasurable chill went down her spine. She knew what that was key word for. The doctor had also installed _other_ things as well. But now wasn't the time to think about it. Her gaze turned towards the bald man sitting across from them.

"There's more if you want some." She gave him a knowing smile. He nodded, reluctantly removing his hand from her person to retrieve more food.

"Could you guys stop doing that in public? It's not exactly comfortable watching." Saitama interjected as he finished his plate as well. Kagome's face turned beet red but a playful smirk spread across her lips.

"It's cheaper than porn."

There was a sound of something porcelain crashing to the ground. She cringed. Whoops, perhaps that comeback went too far? Genos stumbled out of the kitchen, holding the shattered pieces of his plate. He shook his head and pretended that nothing had happened. Saitama on the other hand stared at her in a strange mixture of horror and disgust.

"Yes, and so that's why you've left your toys in my room this morning? You thought that it'd be cheaper?" His gaze hardened on the girl. He wasn't exactly a fan of waking up to something plastic swirling in circular motions beneath his pillow… Once he discovered the 'object' he had recoiled in pure horror. The sounds of his screams had awaken the entire household in terror. Kagome had doubled over in laughter and his disciple had stood in motionless shock at the threshold of his doorway. The only good thing was that it appeared to not yet have been used. It would seem that Genos' girlfriend, whom he had graciously allowed to live with them temporarily, had a particular obsession with trolling everyone who crossed her path—and quite horribly too!

"Hey, at least I didn't make ass eggs again as you so kindly put it!" She grinned as the young man's face contorted even more.

"Well then what would _you_ call eggs that you made over your boyfriend's flaming ass!?" This time it was Genos' turn to intervene.

"That was my fault teacher. I was the one who broke the oven so we had to find another way to make food that night." He approached his sensei and gave a low bow, "Forgive me for that."

Kagome waved her hand, "Just don't smash a monster's face onto the range repeatedly anymore. I don't think any of us want to put out the money it'd take to replace it again…" She trailed off. This was another thing she loved. During the few months she had taken residence here she had noticed a particular air of gloom and despair. So to help combat that, she would start pulling pranks and tricking the men who lived with her. Genos was very tolerant of her antics and Saitama, well his reactions were always quite entertaining to watch. Besides it wasn't like she just bought things to taunt her landlord with, she often used them later in the night too. Though Genos often helped with that. The young woman coughed into her hand to help clear her mind of the rather interesting images.

"Anyways," Kagome started, attempting to get the conversation back on track, "I apologize for the inconvenience as well landlord-sama. We'll keep it to a minimum from this point forward." She bowed respectfully to the older man. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulder like a curtain of black water. Genos' eyes lit up even more than before. She cast him a wayward glance. She knew what that look meant…

"See that! That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Saitama raged, he quickly pointed for Genos to take a seat as well. "I think it's time we've had a heart to heart." The bald hero's face was hard and serious. So the teens listened intently as he began to give his version of the birds and the bees.

"I know you two are dating. You're both of age and are consenting adults. That's fine, but if you're going to live here, there's going to be a few rules." He held up his index finger, "Rule number one, no noise after ten o'clock. I don't care if it's your planned sexy fun time or not. No noise whatsoever!" He pointed his stare over at Kagome, "That includes your music as well!" He couldn't count the amount of times he had woken up to what could only be considered 'porn music' playing in the other room followed by the obvious sounds of sex. It often lasted until dawn and he wasn't too keen on another repeat.

"Rule number two, if you're going to have sex use protection! I don't want any cyborg/human half-babies being conceived under my roof!"

Genos raised his hand, "If I may teacher, as of now I am incapable of conceiving. That is a non-issue." The boy's hand dropped to his lap once he finished. Saitama's mouth opened and then closed, "Wait, 'as of now'? What does that even mean?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

His disciple looked him dead in the eye,"Before doctor Kuseno gave me this body he froze my..."

Kagome sputtered and flushed once more. Did have to bring that up now?

Saitama held up his hand and interrupted the teen. "I _don't_ need to hear the rest of that, thank you!" Damn, he did it again. That was one _less_ thing he wanted to learn about his disciple's sexual habits. He rubbed his temples. Where the hell was he going with this? Oh yeah.

"And thirdly, if you want to have sex, do so _quietly_!"

Kagome shot Genos a look. Was that even possible? With the way his hands moved, she wasn't sure!

"Last and definitely the most important, DO NOT ENTER MY ROOM UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!" His voice changed into a full blow bellow. The young woman stifled her laughter. She supposed that she shouldn't inform him of the fact that they never actually used his bed. She just enjoyed teasing him—albeit very cruelly, but enjoyable all the same.

"Understood teacher. I'll ensure that it doesn't happen again." Genos was quick to respond. She sighed, well there went her fun. Now her beloved boyfriend was going to be even more strict than usual on what they could and could not do.

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh. Well not like it would last forever, but it was fun while it lasted. "I understand landlord-sama. We shall abide by your rules." She chose not to add the fact that it wouldn't stop her from teasing him still. She'd just have to find new ways in doing so.

"Good, now if you don't mind I have a manga catch up on." Saitama said coolly as he left the living room in favor of his bedroom. Kagome shot Genos a knowing look.

"It's seven already. That's only three hours left."

He thought over his next words carefully, "He said no _noise_ after ten. So we'll just have to keep quiet." Kagome's brows arched up into her bangs.

"Quiet? And how do you suggest we do that?"

Genos gave an uncharacteristic smirk, "You'll find out." Another chill ran down her spine. Somehow, she believed those words.

 _ **A/n**_ : Soo this just ended up being a mish mash of ideas between myself and Beautiful Phantom. I've just decided to do a five-shot of all the hilarious high lights that we thought of. Mostly because I thought it'd be fun to write. If there's going to be a long story, it'll be up to Beautiful Phantom to decide if she wants to write it. For now, I'm just having a blast with this. Let us know what you think! For reference, Genos is nineteen and Kagome is eighteen. :)


	2. Mood Killer

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Summary:_ The simpler moments in life are always the most memorable.

 _Pairing: Genos/Kagome_

 _ **IN COLLABORATION WITH**_ : Beautiful Phantom!

 _Rated M for sexually suggestive themes and language._

 _ **Simplicity**_

 **Chapter Two** : Mood Killer

Kagome casually strolled through a thicket in the forest. She began to whistle happily as she swung her grocery bags nonchalantly with each step she took. Her cobalt eyes lightened as she glanced at her phone. Genos had taken a trip to visit Doctor Kuseno after a particular nasty run in with a few monsters. Of course he had messaged her non-stop during the process. It was odd being by herself sometimes. She had grown so used to his presence. Judging by the way her phone kept lighting up with messages, it was obvious he wasn't used to being without her either.

In her hand she held a brochure. It was a tri-fold like most, however on the cover was an image of a home. It was small and made of brick. She glanced over the information once more. Just a few more days and she'd have all the money she needed to move out. She didn't think Saitama could handle her much more. Though Kagome wasn't certain how her boyfriend would react to the news. He wasn't exactly keen on moving out of his teacher's apartment but he also didn't like leaving her alone for more than a few minutes at a time. As if on queue, Kagome's phone lit up once more. She smiled to herself. Oh well, she'd deal with that when the time was right.

The teen had only made it a short distance before coming across a young man. He was dressed in strange clothes and had half of a broken sword lying by his side. She approached him cautiously.

"Are you alright?" Kagome called out. The man opened his eyes and gave her a stiff glare—though it was somewhat softened by his cringing expression and shaking legs. A whirring object drew the young woman's attention to something metallic flying through the air. She blinked as it smacked directly into her barrier before falling to the ground uselessly. At the space before her feet was a black kunai. The teen cocked her head to the side. Was that really necessary?

"Feel better now?" She commented a bit more tersely than intended. The man's stormy eyes widened once more.

"That's the second time today my blade has failed to hit its mark!"

A rather dry smirk spread across her lips, "Is that what your girlfriend said to you?"

If possible, his expression soured even more. "I'm a free man I'll have you know!" He growled but the attempt to intimidate the tiny woman in front of him backfired as another wave of pain shot through him. "Shit!" Kagome sighed as she approached.

"Here," The dark haired teen reached into her groceries and withdrew a bag of frozen peas. "Use this, it should help." The stranger cast her a curious glare.

"Just who are you anyways?" He queried, applying the now un-edible food item to his aching balls.

"Kagome!" She chirped happily. No sooner than she said that, an odd almost mechanical sound erupted from her pocket. Her face lit up as she pulled out her phone, "Give me just a second would ya?" The young woman swiftly pulled up the message. Seconds afterwards her fingers flew across the keypad of her device followed by the satisfactory 'swish' of her message being sent. The would-be ninja cocked his eyebrow at her.

"That your boyfriend or something?"

She nodded, "Actually yes. Now if you don' t mind I need to be on my way." She flicked him a casual wave goodbye, "Go home and get some rest. You'll need it!"

He didn't dare to think too deeply into what she was implying with the last statement. The ninja wasn't exactly fond of being talked down to, however she was the second person ever to escape death by his hands. Perhaps he should look a bit further into the curiosity that was 'Kagome'?

* * *

Genos leaned against the doorway of their shared bedroom. A small smile crossed his lips as his girlfriend went to work on putting away their food. Her hair fell over her shoulder like a curtain as she attempted to place a box of cereal high above her head. The blond watched for a moment before going to her side. He reached his arms around her. His bare, metallic chest bumped into her back as his fingers glided over the top of her hands. They didn't stop until they grasped the box from her. A bright flush spread across her face as he leaned up and put the box up and on its proper shelf.

"Need a little help?" The cyborg teased.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a hound dog?" She slapped his arm playfully.

"Once or twice by you." The hand that had grabbed the box was now suddenly wrapping itself tightly around her waist. The teen laughed as she finished putting the last of the food away.

"You might want to be careful, Landlord-sama wouldn't be happy if he saw you hanging around shirtless like this." Kagome gave her boyfriend a long and sultry once over. It'd be just like him to answer the door like that. Not even a second after she arrived he'd been attempting to persuade her to join him in their bed. A bright flush crossed her cheeks. It'd been several days since 'the talk' and things had gone over fairly smoothly. She and Genos simply adjusted their "sexy fun time" schedule as Saitama had so eloquently put it. So now they spent their mornings and early afternoons having fun while the bald man was out playing hero.

The S-rank hero paused and looked over at his phone. He hadn't received a message from his teacher yet and his sensors were still a bit off after the adjustments earlier. Still, he was more than ready to show her how much he missed her. Without warning, the blond grasped his girlfriend and hauled her up on him. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist for support. Kagome laughed as his arms tightened around her.

"Oh, you're in _that_ kind of mood huh?" She accentuated the remark but trailing her finger from his jawline to the base of his collarbone. He smirked against her neck before walking over to the front door. There was jolt and Kagome found herself being shoved roughly against the wood grain of the entryway. Her eyes rolled back as Genos took over. Her only thoughts were of her lover and just how late their dinner might be…

* * *

Saitama rested his head against the cool surface of the bath. It'd been a long and exhausting day. After spending several hours chasing down an enemy made up of goo, he had gotten interrupted by that 'Speed of Sound Sonic' kid. Because of said interruptions Goo Guy managed to get away and he had lost out on a chance to earn some credit. The bald man's brows twitched in irritation. Sonic had been adamant about fighting him so he gave him what he wanted—by flicking him in a certain place for the second time. He decided that it'd be best to head back rather than stick around. So here he was, relaxing in the bath and just waiting for food to be ready. He had heard Kagome return a few minutes ago so he was certain that it wouldn't be too much longer.

Dark eyes closed as Saitama took a deep, relaxing breath. This was the only place that he could seek refuge away from Kagome's pranks. It was the only room that all three of them had viewed as sacred. Mostly because they had to share it since it was the only bathroom in his tiny two-bedroom apartment. The B-rank hero's head was suddenly jostled as the front door slammed. Odd, was that Genos? He shrugged, not caring either way. Just as the teens had their 'special private time' this he too needed his. Saitama dipped his shoulders under the water and closed his eyes. His mind drifted to dinner, what was Kagome going to make tonight? Despite all of her pranks, she was one hell of a cook! And she was free to boot! Genos had been splitting rent with her so she paid him and cooked food. It was a dream come true.

There was another slam. This time it came from their bedroom. Saitama's brow twitched. Damn, he'd have to talk to his disciple again about the racket he was making. This was a little over the top! Above, the basket that held their toiletries rattled from the force of the slam. No sooner than the shockwave hit the object, the distinct sound of something heaving falling into the water hit Saitama's ears. Great. Just what he needed. Too tired to deal with random floating objects, he kept his eyes closed and leaned back even further against the bath. That's when he heard it. It was a dull mechanical sound, almost like the noise an electric razor would make. The water's waves rippled and beat against his chest gently. Well he guessed he could put the item back up, whatever it was. The bald man opened his eyes and stared in horror.

Between his legs an apple green colored toy bobbed in the water. It vibrated and began to float closer to his unsuspecting body. All the color drained from the hero's face. His safety bubble had officially been popped. He opened his mouth and shamelessly let out an ear-piercing girlish scream.

The door to the bathroom was flung open to reveal a shirtless Genos. Not too long afterwards Kagome trotted up behind him, clad only in his missing shirt.

"What is it teacher?!" The blond looked around furiously, searching for any signs of danger.

"There! Look there!" Saitama stuttered as the toy floated even closer to him now, barely a breath away from touching his chest.

Genos stared in shock. Hadn't he removed most of them from the main living areas already? How had he missed this one?

Kagome flushed, "That… was not on purpose."

Saitama's head dropped back as Genos grasped the offending object. "I shall never un-see…" The hero mumbled incoherently.

"I'll look through the house again later tonight. You won't be having anymore problems with this teacher." Genos bowed before the traumatized man. He then grabbed his girlfriend around her waist and pulled her back to their room. The mood shot, they dressed and went to work on putting dinner together.

 **A/n:** Bahaha, this was fun to write! I'm just gonna split things up and write in shorter chapters. There's only a few things I need to cover in this one, so hopefully I can finish this story within 5-8 chapters. My goal is not to make it longer than 10. Let us know what you think so far!


	3. Moving

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Summary:_ The simpler moments in life are always the most memorable.

 _Pairing: Genos/Kagome_

 _ **IN COLLABORATION WITH**_ : Beautiful Phantom

 _Rated M for sexually suggestive themes and language_

 _ **Simplicity**_

 **Chapter Three** : Moving

"I'm moving out."

Those words were so simple, yet so earth-shattering. Genos paused in his movements. His chopsticks still hanging midway in the air between his bowl and his open mouth. Saitama's own pair fell limply into his meal.

"You found a place already?" The bald man inquired, casually returning to his dinner. There was a loud slurping sound as chicken broth flung across the table and landed on the cyborg's face. Genos didn't bother to wipe it away. He turned his golden eyes onto Kagome.

"You never mentioned anything about it before." A metallic hand fell over her own. She turned her palm upwards and squeezed it comfortingly.

"I'd been looking for a while," With her free hand she pulled out the brochure from before. The young woman handed it over to Genos. The teen's grasp over her tightened as he flipped through the tri-fold. Images of hardwood floors, four separate bedrooms and high ceilings permeated the advertisement. He turned it over to the back. In bold white print was the cost. He stared at it for a long period of time. If his math was correct, then the mortgage would only be half of what they were paying right now.

"Where is it at?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Close to the old subway station. So just a few blocks away from here." Kagome's fingers traced the junction of false skin and metal between his own.

Saitama stared at the two blankly. He had wondered how this was all going to play out eventually. His eyes drifted from Genos' shell shocked form and Kagome's fidgeting one. After deciding that things were getting a little too quiet he unceremoniously slurped at his ramen. Alas, the noise did nothing to deter them from continuing their awkward staring contest.

"I'll be moving out within a week," She met her landlord's gaze evenly, "How much do I owe you?" Saitama waved his hand in response.

"You've already paid rent this month plus you cook everyday. That's payment enough." The bald man finished his bowl. He grabbed Genos' empty one as well before dumping them in the kitchen's sink. "I'll leave you two kids alone to talk."

Unfortunately for him, neither of the two were interested in 'talking' at that moment. As soon as he retreated to his room the sounds of sex echoed loudly. He threw on a pair of headphones and attempted to drown out the sounds. Something heavy slammed against the wall and his eyes shot open.

Saitama turned over to his other side and tried to bury himself into a familiar manga that he hadn't gotten caught up on in a while. Tranquility restored for the moment, he forgot what was going on outside of his room for the time being. A few minutes passed before the sounds of pleasured screams blared over his music. The hero's shoulder stiffened. Sure he knew the rules he had instilled for them to follow, but he figured that _just this once_ he'd let them have their fun.

He heard Kagome cry out as something slammed against his wall again. Saitama fought hard with himself to maintain his composure. It wouldn't last long. He'd tell himself. Unfortunately for Saitama, the couple did not stop until well into the morning. He laid awake most of the night—wide eyed and staring up at the ceiling in horror at the sounds coming from the other room. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Several had days passed since her announcement. Genos obviously wasn't too happy about the situation but he had been aware from the moment she moved in with them that it'd only be a temporary situation. So he had tried his hardest to _convince_ her to stay—usually entailing several bouts of rough lovemaking. However he was unsuccessful as she finished all the paperwork she needed to take care of. While the teen wasn't too keen on moving away from her boyfriend, she also didn't want to impose on Saitama any more than she had too. The last time she saw him, his face had been so pale and he had such dark circles under his eyes that it looked as if he hadn't slept in several days. Kagome didn't have to ask him if they were the cause of that stress—she knew that they were.

That morning she gave Saitama a brief hug and offered him her deepest thanks, and apologies for that matter. He had nodded limply, his dark eyes still dazed and haunted. The teen forced herself not to cringe at the sight. How long would it take for him to recover this time? Being that the bathtub incident caused him to be incoherent for a whole three hours and that was only an accident! She sighed, well there was only so much she could do.

Kagome unlocked the door to her new home. Genos stood right behind her, his arms full of oversized boxes. Cobalt eyes lit up as the door swung open to reveal a pristine interior.

"It's clean." Was the blond's rather dazed comment. This was supposed to be in an abandoned city, so why did it look so _organized_?

The teen nodded, "Of course it is. I've had the keys since I told you guys I was moving. I just spent the time cleaning it up." Golden eyes took in the scenery. It was an open floor plan. The living room, kitchen and dining room were all grouped together in a single area. A medium sized L-shaped island separated the kitchen comfortably from the other spaces. Kagome took a couple of boxes from her boyfriend and gently set them on the floor in the living room. Once they were unloaded she twirled around happily, her white skirt swishing with the movement as she stretched her arms out wide.

"Don't you love the space!" The dark haired woman emphasized the point by twirling away from him. He gave her a gentle smile, though he couldn't find it in himself to be happy. Not when she would be away from him. The next time she swung back towards him, he grabbed her hands and started to lead her into a light-hearted dance. Even though there was no music, they moved to the beat of their own accord. Switching between long, casual swings to faster and more rhythmic strides. Kagome laughed as she stopped in her tracks, her chest heaving heavily beneath her green vest.

"I think I need a break!" She smiled brightly, looping her arm through his larger one. They spent the rest of the afternoon pulling in the boxes and unloading them into the new home. Genos spent much of his time putting furniture together as Kagome set to work on hooking up all the electronics. By the time sunset rolled around the house was fully set up and ready to go. The cyborg paused at the threshold of her home.

"You sure you'll be fine by yourself?" He traced his knuckle over the top of her cheek. She leaned into his touch affectionately, covering his hand with hers.

"I'll be fine. Besides, just text me if you start to get worried." Kagome smiled happily. He returned a dimmer one of his own.

"I'll take you up on that."

* * *

Saitama glared at his phone. It had started out as a simple text message.

 _Thanks for everything Landlord-sama!_

That's all it said, yet it had blown up to something very monstrous. Wide eyes glared at the contraption as it lit up constantly. His battery indicator began to flash as message after message poured in. The B-rank hero glared over at the one responsible across the room. Genos leaned against his hand as he quickly typed another message and sent it. The troublesome 'swish' of it reaching its destination rang in Saitama's ears. Not a second afterwards, his own phone lit up once more. He wasn't exactly sure how, but it appeared that his disciple had not paid attention or at the very least forgot that he was texting on the same thread. Their phones became the bane of his existence. An accidental screw up in group messaging suddenly had him on the receiving end of Genos' overbearing nature.

 _Where are you? Are you okay? What are you doing now? I love you!_

Each one sent separately and within seconds of each other. Another message came back.

 _I'm at home. I'm fine and I'm trying to watch an old show I love. I love you too, now pleeaasseee let me have my movie night!_

The returning message came back with several different emoticons—each one indicating Kagome's desperation to be left alone for more than 30 seconds. Genos' fingers started to fly across the keyboard when Saitama spoke up.

"For the love of god man, leave the girl alone!" His normally vacant expression became serious, shoving his device in the teen's face. "I've been getting all those damn messages too and seriously, cool your damn jets already!"

"What do you mean teacher?" The cyborg asked curiously, when had his sensei gotten ahold of their messages?

"Check the thread you dolt, I've been on stuck on there for THREE FUCKING DAYS!" Before continuing his conversation, Saitama sent a text of his own.

 _Hey kid, would you be so kind as to remove me from this thread? I don't enjoy being love-bombed by Genos…_

Kagome immediately responded with a profuse apology and sent him emoticons of gratitude for his patience. The bald man growled under his breath as he watched Genos stare at his phone in wonder.

"Oh…" Golden eyes turned to look up at him, "So… did you get those, um, _other_ messages too?" If he were still human, Genos would've been sure that he'd have blushed at that particular revelation. A few choice images had been sent between him and Kagome—though mostly from him. He hadn't realized that his teacher had been on the receiving end of that line of communication as well.

"Oh please don't remind me." The older man pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, "I don't need a reminder of _that_. I don't even want to know why you installed blue lights on it either…"

"Well… blue isn't the only…"

"Nope! That's it! Go and make dinner and leave her alone!" The man known as the caped baldy announced, "Learn to spend some time on your own!"

The cyborg sighed heavily and offered a profuse apology for all that he had been put through. Once he had finished prostrating himself before his teacher, he trudged his way into the kitchen. The only thought on Genos' mind was how he had failed miserably this day…

* * *

Kagome could've sworn that she died of embarrassment. Her face flushed as she stared at the screen. Oh boy, now she'd never convince Landlord-sama that she didn't want to traumatize him. About an hour had gone by since the last she had heard from either of her companions. Her first guess would be that Saitama had managed to convince her boyfriend to cease his incessant messaging. The young woman slid into a comfortable position on her couch—legs dangling over the armrest and head resting against a fluffy cushion. However her relaxation was cut short as her phone beeped again. This time it was the light 'ting' of Saitama's text tone.

 _Think you can come cook tonight? Genos is trying to kill me. He poured a whole canister of salt into the ramen…_

Kagome's eyes flew open. Well that wasn't what she expected. With her night shot, she agreed to come over and immediately headed over there. She'd knew that her boyfriend could be hyper-attached but this was getting a bit ridiculous!

As she approached the familiar door of her old landlord's apartment, she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. It was swiftly flung up to reveal a frightened Saitama. He grabbed her by her shoulders and shoved her into the room. Cobalt eyes widened as she watched Genos cook over the stove. His shoulders were hunched and his eyes shadowed out by his hair. Kagome stayed silent, waiting to see what would happen.

A mechanical arm reached above and grabbed a bottle of spice. Instead of adding a small dash as he normally would, Genos unscrewed the top and poured the whole thing into the boiling concoction.

"I don't think you want to serve that, babe." The dark haired teen finally spoke up. Genos' back straightened. His head whipped around to stare at her in shock. Then before she knew what was happening, she was in his arms and his mouth covering her own feverishly.

Saitama smacked his disciple over the head with a fan, "No humping just yet. I asked her to make food for us since you're so intent on murdering us with that… _thing_." He jutted his thumb over to the steaming pot. The scent of pork, spice and oddly salt poured over the apartment.

"What? I've cooked before and it's always turned out just fine." Genos bristled.

"For the record, you're banned from using any kind of spice or salt." The older man retorted. Kagome laughed nervously. Well this was new. To prove his point the cyborg stalked up to the pan. He dipped a single, silver finger into the mix before withdrawing it. Small dribbles of broth fell from the digit back into the pot. He lifted the finger to the mouth and proceeded to verify its taste. Seconds ticked by as Saitama and Kagome watched with bated breath. Then without warning Genos' hand grasped the handles of the pan and quickly flung it clear across the room, forcing Saitama to dodge the flying contraption. It whirled loudly through the air, not stopping until it flew out of an open window onto concrete below.

"What was that for!?" The bald man yelled furiously, grabbing his disciple by his shirt, "You will buy me a new pot damnit! I liked that one!" He shook him fervently. Genos slowly swatted the man's hands away.

"I detected danger…" The blond trailed off, his golden eyes narrowed at the street below.

"Danger? THE ONLY DANGER IS YOUR COOKING!"

Kagome slowly patted Genos' arm, "It's alright dear, I'll take things from here. Go ahead and play a game to take your mind off of things okay? I love you!" She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. He nodded but trudged away slowly, handing her the apron that he had been wearing. That was twice today that he had failed…

Down in the street below a darkened figure stood plastered against the brick wall of a nearby edifice. That was a close call! A shattered pot and what appeared to be a broth of some type laid sprawled by the stranger's feet. One wrong move and that would've landed on his head! Sonic turned his gaze up to the window from which it came. He had followed that Kagome girl all the way here but it appeared as if someone was already onto his presence. Shoving his hands into his pockets he made off into the darkness of night. Oh well, he'd just have to pick up from where he left off tomorrow. A sly smirk spread across his lips as he looked over the ad that had been posted in the newspaper he picked up. This would provide him with the perfect opportunity to learn much more about that girl…

 **A/n:** So this one is a bit longer than I anticipated on it being but I definitely had fun in this one. I didn't want to focus too much on the negative but there are certain _aspects_ of Kagome's and Genos' relationship that does need attention brought to it. Though I tried to do it in such a way that it'd still be funny. Anyways, let us know what you think! Ps: Thank BP for the pan flying through the window scene. That was all her. ;)


	4. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Summary:_ The simpler moments in life are always the most memorable.

 _Pairing: Genos/Kagome_

 _ **IN COLLABORATION WITH**_ : Beautiful Phantom

 _ **Simplicity**_

 **Chapter Four** : The Fight

Kagome stared across the table at the slender man. His stormy eyes returned her look with a cocky one of his one. Pale lips twitched upwards into a smirk.

"So, you gonna take me up on my offer?" Sonic questioned, a stack of cash sitting squarely between them.

Cobalt eyes looked between the man and his money, "It'll be month to month basis. You good with that?" He nodded, leaning back in his chair and kicking his feet up comfortably.

Her expression darkened at the display, "Oh and for the record, no propping your feet on any of my furniture unless you want to be the one to clean it. Also don't eat my damn food." The teen leaned across the space that separated them menacingly, "You _don't_ want to know what happens when you get between me and my food. Got it?"

The man raised his hands in response, "Yes ma'am!" Sonic's tone was lighthearted but there was an edge of arrogance to it. The eighteen-year-old gave him a withering glare.

"Dinner will be at six. If you want some, show up before six-fifteen." With that, she left the self-proclaimed ninja to himself. Sonic stared at the girl's swaying backside as she rounded the hallway towards the master bedroom. He wondered just how long it'd be before he'd be able to see that ass naked. Though his train of thought was rudely interrupted by loud knocking on the front door. Seeing that his new landlady had yet to return, he decided to answer it himself.

Genos glared, "Who the fuck are you?"

A twisted idea entered the ninja's mind, "Just your local obsessive stalker who's moved in with your woman."

Had it not been for Sonic's incredible speed, he would've been fried by the massive fireball that came out of the cyborg's palm. The dark-haired male whistled as the flame engulfed part of the entryway. A bald man appeared beside the blond and lightly tapped his head in a karate-chop type motion.

"Cool your jets kid," He gestured to the now burning home, "You're gonna destroy Kagome's home and I don't think she'd be too happy with you then." Sonic snickered in arrogant delight as his new enemy went to work on putting out the fire he started. Genos' golden eyes kept glaring in the ninja's direction, just waiting for him to make the wrong move.

Sonic crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned against a wooden pillar that separated the living room from the foyer. Stormy eyes glanced between the metal man and his sworn rival. After following her for a few days he was able to learn that Kagome was quite close to his rival and was dating that cyborg disciple of his. So even though he was curious about Kagome, moving in with her like this provided him the perfect opportunity to challenge Saitama as well.

As if on queue, said girl appeared from around the bend of the corridor. Her cobalt eyes widened as she took in the sight of her boyfriend scrubbing fresh burn-marks from her once pristine hardwood flooring. Her mouth dropped open and shock filled her system.

"My… MY HOUSE!" Genos cringed, perhaps he should've thought his attack through more thoroughly. Seeing his girlfriend's expression change, he knew he was in deep shit. The dark haired girl rounded on him, "Why!? Why did you…!?" Her mouth fell open again, looking back and forth between him and the severely damaged floor.

Saitama sighed, "See what happens?" The bald man pressed past the entry way and went to the teen's side. "I take it that you found the roommate you posted the ad about?" He gestured towards Sonic's relaxed form. She didn't respond to him, instead Kagome was too busy staring at her partner in confused shock.

"Of course she did. Why do you think I'm here?" Said roommate piped up. He tilted his chin up in a show of arrogance, "This is my new home now too, I'll have you know."

Genos' vision bled red. "What did you just say!?"

"You heard me nuts for brains. I said I'm Kagome's new roommate," Sonic withdrew a kunai from his pouch and casually used it to clean his fingernails, "Or did you have a problem with that?" The cyborg stomped up to the slender male. His metal hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close.

"One wrong move and I'll end you."

Saitama stepped between the feuding boys, "In case you both haven't noticed, Kagome's been crying." He turned his dark eyes onto his disciple, " _You_ will clean this mess up. She's worked hard to get this house and I won't have you screw that up." Genos sighed, realizing that what his master said was true. Golden eyes slid guiltily to his girlfriend. She had held her hands up to her face and was sobbing hysterically. The young man felt an unfamiliar twinge of guilt. He did not like to see her tears.

"As for you!" The bald man turned to Sonic, "You will _help_ Genos in cleaning this place up or so help me I'll flick you a thousand fold in that same place!" Saitama leaned in close and gave both of the males the most serious glare he could muster, "If I find you two fighting by the time I come back, you _will_ regret it." Sonic paled, his hands instinctively moving to protect the source of his manhood—or at least what was left of it. Twice was enough pain for him. He didn't want to know the literal aspects of "mush for brains" really meant.

With that, the older man took Kagome by her hand and led her down the hallway back to her room. Genos felt something stir within his chest but he knew it wasn't jealousy. Was this what guilt truly felt like?

Two hours passed. Neither of the rivals in love spoke to one another. Instead they focused on their tasks—casting an occasional 'this is your fault!' stare at each other. Then finally, Saitama reappeared. His face was pulled into a deep scowl and both men knew that they were in some serious trouble.

The older man motioned for the two to take a seat. They followed the command obediently, fearful that he'd follow through with his earlier threats.

"I've spoken with Kagome and we've decided to establish a few ground rules for you two." He lifted his index finger and made the 'one' gesture, "Rule number one, under no circumstance will either of you be using weapons of any kind in this house." He pointed to Genos, "That means no fire," then turned his point towards Sonic, "Nor any ninja-fied star throwing things." The man's brows furrowed as he delivered the news, "Should either of you be caught using weapons on the premises then you'll be banned for a total of three days. Sonic, you have yet to sign a rental agreement and I'll see to it that these clauses are written in it. So there won't be any legal loop hole for you to exploit."

"Number two," Saitama raised his middle finger along with his index, "No fighting in the house period. You do _not_ want to know what will happen to you if you do." He leaned in close and gave them another of his death glares, "Kagome will tell me if there's been fighting and I will get involved. So do not force me to put a stop to whatever territorial bullshit you're going through. You will not enjoy the consequences." Both of the boys in question suddenly felt very small and like children being scolded by their father.

"Lastly," Saitama dropped his hand and squatted to be eye level with both Genos and Sonic, "If you cannot get along with each other then I will _force_ you. Kagome didn't work so hard just so you can destroy her home. This is a nice place and I don't want her calling me bawling her eyes out like earlier today. You will not like what I will do to you then." The threat of punishment hung heavy in the air. Sonic's face was pulled into a childish pout but his hands remained close to his crotch, ready to protect his precious jewels just in case, "If you think being flicked a thousand times is bad, wait until you piss me off."

Genos sat on the couch silently. His shoulders were hunched as he mulled over his teacher's words. He was right. No matter how jealous he was there was no reason for him to react the way he did. The cyborg slowly stood, no longer paying the other man any attention. Saitama watched as his disciple slinked off to check in with his girlfriend. He nodded in satisfaction. Good, the boy needed to learn to trust his girlfriend every once in a while. Seeing her like this would help cement that idea in his thick, metal skull.

The blond stalked around the corner. His feet guided him to where he knew his woman would be. The teen's shoulders stiffed as he heard the tell tale sign of her sniffling. Her sobbing was less pronounced than earlier so his teacher had done a good job in calming her down, but that didn't mean that he wasn't off the hook. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open. Kagome didn't look up. Instead she buried her face deeper into her arms and stifled her cries.

Without a word Genos took her into his arms and held her close. Even if he couldn't form the words to say how he felt, he'd at least show her. The young woman's body relaxed somewhat but her shoulders were still shaking from the frustration and anger she felt. The cyborg trailed his fingertips from the top of her spine down the line of her back soothingly. He wouldn't say it yet. It'd just be an empty apology. He laid her down next to him and held her close to his chest. She never said a word but buried her face into the crook of his neck. His sensor picked up something wet gliding across the false skin that her cheek was resting on. The twinge in his chest returned. More determined than before, Genos wrapped his arms around her and continued to hold his girlfriend close. He wasn't going to let go. Not now. Not ever. No roommate or anyone else for that matter was going to stop him from staying by her side.

The two fell into a fitful slumber. Saitama chose to take residence in one of the spare bedrooms while Sonic retreated to the sanctuary of his own domain. With the bald man around, the ninja was not feeling confident enough to pursue Kagome. Especially since she was likely spending time with her robot boyfriend.

Genos awoke early the next morning. Kagome was still tucked safely in her arms but the etch of stress and sadness still made its way on her expression. He placed a gentle kiss on her brow before pulling himself away from her. There were no words to describe the way he felt. So he'd use his actions to show it. A couple of hours passed before she woke, when she did she was greeted to the site of several wild flowers spread romantically across her room. At the food of her bed was a meal of French toast, eggs, and bacon cooked to perfection. Genos turned from his place by the window and gave her a kind smile.

"You're up." He commented, brushing a strand of loose hair away from her face affectionately.

"U-hm." She nodded numbly, her cobalt eyes still taking in the site. How did he always manage to do that to her? The blond wrapped a steel arm around her and placed another kiss upon the skin of her shoulder. "You should eat love, you'll need your strength after last night." Speaking of, her anger flared back to life.

"I... You! Arrghh!" She growled, tugging on her bed-tossed hair. "Why did you pick a fight like that?" The furious woman poked his chest. "I told you beforehand that I was going to put out an ad for a roommate! Why did you spontaneously combust my new home!" She wailed, poking his chest even harder.

"He's a male," Was the simple answer that she got back. Kagome's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

"What? You attacked my tenant and then set my house on _fire_ because of his GENDER?" The girl's voice rose several pitches by the last word she spoke. "Oh you've got some explaining to do mister!"

Genos sighed. Perhaps he could've gone about explaining his situation better? Golden eyes took in the image she made. The coral negligee she was wear had slipped down her arm, leaving her bare shoulders visible. Black hair was tousled from the tossing and turning she did the night before and her eyes held a shine of determination. Even if she didn't know it, his girl was definitely giving him a show.

Noticing the sudden change in his eyes, Kagome squinted at the cyborg and poked him between his eyebrows, "Eyes up here you perv!" The blond obediently followed the command.

"So tell me again why you attacked Sonic?" She crossed her arms over her chest, inadvertently exposing more of her cleavage than she intended. Genos' eyes involuntarily fell to the slipping fabric and exposed skin. What was that she asked again?

"Oh that's it! You aren't getting anything until you straighten up your act!" Kagome fussed, turning her back to him. Sure he was trying to ask for her forgiveness but she needed him to understand the seriousness of what he did. The root of their problem was the fact that he didn't trust her enough to be able to choose her own roommate without his interference. Sure, she might be over blowing the whole situation but she didn't want her house to burnt to a crisp because her boyfriend was feeling threatened by the person she allowed to take residence in her home. Besides his lack of faith in her cut her deeply.

Genos sat beside her, took her face between his palms and stared deeply into her eyes, "Is that what you want?"

"I just want you to trust me." She responded truthfully. His lips were pressed against hers softly. The grip he had on her face tightened, but it was still gentle enough to leave any marks.

"Then I will trust you, but I'll still be keeping an eye on that flea." The blond remarked, his hands falling to her arm limply.

"That's not very nice," Kagome dead-panned, trying not to react when his hand traced loving circles in the skin of her hand.

"Well it's true. He's a bottom feeding, blood sucking parasite." Golden eyes turned up to the ceiling, "And he's trying to eavesdrop on us now."

From within the shadows a figure appeared. Kagome stared in horror as she realized that her tenant had indeed been watching them for a while, "What the hell are you doing in my room!?" She screeched. Said man gave his infamous troll smirk before disappearing. It didn't take Genos long to take off after him. The house rumbled as the males chased each other throughout the corridors. The sounds of Saitama stomping out of his room and issuing threats of serious physical harm if the boys did not cease their behavior instantly echoed throughout the domain. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

 **A/n** : So not quite as funny as the other chapters but I wanted a chance to show some of Genos' protective nature and Saitama's papa bear mode as I like to refer to it. I'm hoping to add in a LOT more humor in the next chapter though. This is more or less just a transitioning phase for the characters and there's still a lot of issues that need to be worked out between the couple. Genos was okay when Kagome was living with him, but after she moves out he gets a bit overzealous in his protective nature. So let us know what you think!

 **BP:** I'm currently working on the full story where this tale is inspired from. Hopefully it will be up soon! But, Limitless is touching upon some topics I will eventually branching from. This chapter being a prime example of that. No relationship is perfect, but our favorite couple is working on it!


	5. Making Up

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Summary_ : The simpler moments are always the most memorable.

 _Pairing: Genos/Kagome_

 _ **IN COLLABORATION WITH**_ : Beautiful Phantom

 _Rated M for sexually suggestive themes and language_

 _ **Simplicity**_

 **Chapter Five** : Making Up

Genos rubbed Kagome's hand affectionately. She hadn't quite yet forgiven him but things had gotten a little bit easier. He'd been over every day, only leaving when he had to go on a job or if Saitama forced him to go—which was nearly every other day. The two sat peacefully at her kotatsu table. The green futon was laid over their laps and the heater underneath brought a comfortable warmth to their legs. Kagome reached over and grabbed the soy sauce, pouring just a minute amount of it on top of her rice. Genos didn't let go of her hand, but started digging into his fresh cut of salmon.

The afternoon was spent in content silence. Sonic had to leave for a mission earlier that day and promised that he'd return later. So for now, the two had the home to themselves. There was no screaming, growling, flying kunai or balls of flames randomly being tossed around the house. It'd taken over a week of Saitama backing up his threats of physical punishment for those two to come to even a minor agreement not to fight on her property. The final straw was when Sonic apparently decided that he'd not only flirt with her in front of Genos, but take a stab at Saitama's lack of hair as well. The explosion of rage and fire afterwards had her terrified that her home was going to be no more.

The couple finished their meal and set to work on cleaning up. Kagome took a moment to look through all of her food. Unsurprisingly, she was starting to get low already. Her face pulled into a cute pout, Genos wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Let's go stock up," He suggested, his face not giving way to the fact that he knew she was peeved at him.

Kagome mumbled under her breath about his arm being in places it shouldn't before taking her purse. It didn't take them long to reach their closest market. Saitama was a huge fan of this particular place because they often had huge discounts to draw people in. Being in such close proximity of the abandoned section of Z-city often had its issues for the normal city dweller. But for them, this was a dream come true.

"So we need more eggs and definitely more noodles. Sonic's been a hound for those lately," The teen noted to herself, ignoring the way that her boyfriend's body tensed at the mere mention of her roommate. Genos continually followed her around the supermarket. She was never more than a few feet away from his golden eagle eyes. The whole fight had him more on edge than usual. He was, to her eye at least, jittery and unable to keep his hands off of her. His texting was incessant but not quite at the same level it was when she first moved in. The blond had tried on more than one occasion to get her to join him in bed again but, as she had threatened, she would have none of that until he could fully trust her. To be quite honest, she hated this feeling too. She hated not being around him and the sheer crushing weight of being upset all the time, but she knew that this was necessary. If she didn't help enforce the boundaries that she and Saitama came up with, then they'd just continue to fight and walk all over her until her home was destroyed. She couldn't have that. Not even if it was Genos' fault.

Said cyborg returned to her side faithfully, a box of ramen under one arm and a bouquet of roses stretched out to her in his other hand. Kagome sighed. Why was he so gosh darn hard to stay angry with? Seeing his softened expression and the gesture almost made her gave in. Almost.

"No, besides you've flooded my house enough with flowers." Genos' hand dropped, but Kagome gave his arm a reassuring pat, "I just want you to trust me Genos. That's all I ever wanted." His eyes brightened a bit, determination etching his features.

"So if I show you that I trust you, will that fix this?" Kagome nodded at his words.

"That's all I ever asked for." The blond acknowledge what she said before returning the bouquet. So now he knew what she wanted from him, how was he going to go about proving it to her? His eyes watched as his girlfriend casually picked up a can of soup. While her gaze was fixated on reading over the ingredients another male a few feet away took the opportunity to freely peruse her body with his filthy eyes. The man was tall, a good two feet above Kagome's head. The stranger stuck his hands in his pockets and made a rather vulgar gesture to his unaware girl. Rage flared to life within his chest. Genos' first instinct was to stomp over to the bastard and light him ablaze for his atrocious behavior, but he chose to still his hand. He had just promised Kagome that he'd have faith in her. So perhaps this was a test for him to believe her now? His hand balled into a fist as his side as the male approached her, slicking back his hair.

The cyborg watched with murderous, eagle eyes. He'd only give it thirty seconds. Then the man would either be toast or chased away. Satisfied with that compromise he waited with bated breath.

"Yo! How are you doing you fine lady?" The beast, as Genos now dubbed him, began to circle around the dark-haired girl. One of his hands rested on the shelving above her head while the other reached around and was trying to grab hold of her waist. Kagome easily ducked away from his grasp and shot him a dark glare.

"Don't touch me." She growled, turning her back to him before going back to her reading the labels of different food items.

"Did you just walk away?" The beast snapped furiously, enraged that someone would dare turn him down. He threw his arms around aggressively, an obvious sign of him trying to intimidate the teen. Genos took a single step forward. One hand, one finger on his girlfriend and there'd be hell to pay. A flame had already sparked to life in the palm of his hand. He needed to prove to her that he could trust her. He needed to bear this in order to show it. But as the seconds ticked by, it became increasingly hard to hold his temper in check.

"Go suck your own dick, asswipe." She casually flipped her hair over her shoulder with a single flick of the wrist. The cyborg leaned against a pillar nearby, a proud smirk starting to spread across his face. The young man watched as his woman grabbed a couple of cans of chicken broth from the shelving. It was a quarter of the size of the normal ones they preferred—fitting comfortably within the palm of her hand. The beast charged, curses of rage and fury spilling from his vile lips. Genos tensed but stopped as Kagome whirled around. Before the poor bastard knew what happened, the tiny girl had managed to take the cans and shove them as far up each of his nostrils as they would go. Blood poured from the now broken cartilage, droplets splatter the floor like some macabre idea of artwork.

The beast cried out in pain, his hands going up to the injury.

"That's for being a little shit," Kagome began, then a dark smirk creased her face, "But I'll tell you what. If you manage to hold onto this," Genos appeared beside her with a heavy box full of produce items he had grabbed from earlier. She jutted her thumb to the crate under his arm, "For five minutes with only your index finger then I _might_ just look at you." True to her word, she never once looked the bastard dead in the eye. Instead she turned her face the other direction and spoke to the wall. Her chin was tilted upwards and the air of confidence surrounded her form. The cyborg wasn't afraid to admit that he was proud of his baby girl. Genos wrapped his arm loosely around her waist. Despite the severe sense of possessiveness passing through his system, he was fighting hard with himself to prove his worth. He'd be damned if he let someone like this fucker cause any more problems between them.

The dark-haired girl leaned into his grasp. She knew that he had been watching the whole time and was secretly proud of this minor improvement. Before the blond would've attacked the moment the idiot had grabbed his crotch. Lots of screaming, fire and blaming would've been had as well. Now, if only he could have this much self-control when it came to Sonic!

"You did good," Kagome whispered affectionately in his ear before placing a kiss firmly on his cheek. Genos smiled and brought her closer to him. For her, he'd hold his temper towards other males in check. But only because she asked, not for any other reason. The rest of the day was spent making up. They returned home and put away the groceries before cuddling up on the couch, popping in a horror movie that she had wanted to see for a while. The two got comfortable with Kagome resting her head on Genos' chest. He leaned against the corner seat with one arm wrapped around her shoulder and the other lying on the armrest. Their feet became tangled as they moved their legs to rest fully on the sofa.

"I love you," She mumbled quietly into the fabric of his shirt. The blond placed his cheek upon the crown of her head and responded, "I love you too." The teens smiled, content. The two fell asleep in each others arms, unaware of the fact that they were no longer alone in the darkened house.

Saitama sighed as he took in the sight. He had only come in because he had a feeling that Sonic and Genos would be fighting if he didn't drop in every once and a while. However the image that greeted him was not exactly what he was expected. From this angle, they almost looked like normal kids. The bald man's heart softened. He walked away quietly for the moment, making his way over to the linen closet that boarded the corner between his and Sonic's room. He opened up the door and grabbed a spare blanket. It was soft to the touch. Kagome had informed him that it was Genos who had bought this particular item. She secretly informed him of the cyborg's obsession with anything soft. It was his own personal crack, she had told him. The older man shook his head as he walked back into the living room. Not that he'd blame the kid. Living in a rock of a body like that had to have its own set of problems.

Saitama unfolded the blanket and threw it over the sleeping teenagers. They sighed happily as they shifted more comfortably underneath the warmth of the fabric. He sighed and shook his head. He was starting to go soft. Instead of going home as the bald man had intended, he returned to the spare bedroom Kagome had set up just for him. He had a feeling that Sonic would be coming back tonight and that wouldn't bode well for Kagome's home. So, once again, he'd camp out here and make sure that some sense of normalcy was established. Although if Saitama were honest with himself, it was also because her place was much bigger and more cozy. At least here he didn't have to worry about hearing them screw each other's brains out. There was enough space between the rooms that the noise would be easily drowned out. A small smirk spread across his face. Now, what about that sale going on tomorrow?

 **A/n** : So again, not as funny either but I figured I'd throw something in for hilarity. Sonic will be making his return in the next chapter and let's just say that things don't quite according to plan. Now for an update, Beautiful Phantom has just released the full version of the story where these snippets are coming from. It's called "Ordinary" and you really ought to check it out! It's amazing! If you really like this story head on over there and check out how things came to be this way! Let us know what you think so far!


	6. The Peeper

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Summary_ : The simpler moments in life are always the most memorable.

 _Pairing: Genos/Kagome_

 _ **IN COLLABORATION WITH**_ : Beautiful Phantom

 _Rated M for Sexually Suggestive themes and Language_

 _ **Simplicity**_

 **Chapter Six** : The Peeper

Saitama stared blankly at the eggs looking back at him. It was dawn and he was almost ready to go home—save for the rumbling of his stomach. Upon their perfectly white shells were hand-drawn images of his face. Apparently Kagome had gotten bored and decided to draw his portrait on each and every single one of them. The bald man glared but it deflated at the image she and her boyfriend made the other night. As much as he wanted to be mad about it, he also couldn't help but find himself to be a bit flattered. It wasn't everyday someone drew your face on a food product because they were bored.

A loud growl of a stomach sounded his body's protest for food. Decision made, he grabbed a couple of the eggs and cracked them open. He watched in morbid fasciation as the shell broke open the space between his eyes and mouth, tearing apart his nose into crumbling remnants. As the B-rank hero was stirring the mixture into a pan over the stove, Genos appeared from the other side of the kitchen. The teen's eyes were fierce, his arms cradling a sleeping Kagome close to his chest. Her head lolled to the side and further into the crook of the cyborg's neck. Puffs of breath fogged up the metal where her face was resting.

"Oh so you're up?" Saitama inquired, bare looking over at the two. The blond grunted in response. Without another word he disappeared down the hall towards the master suite. The older man hadn't expected to see the boy again for sometime, so he was taken slightly by surprise when the heavy sound of Genos' metal footsteps returned to the kitchen.

"I wanted to talk to you teacher," The cyborg began. He placed his hands in his pockets and shifted his gaze to stare at the now fully cooked food. Perhaps he had picked the wrong time to talk? Then again, golden eyes slid over to the direction where he had just tucked his girlfriend into bed, maybe not.

"What about?" Saitama's face retained it's usual passiveness but a small glint entered the man's dark eyes. The man had a feeling he knew what this was about.

Genos looked his sensei directly in the eyes, "How do you think I should handle that flea?" It wasn't like him to ask for advice, but in this case he definitely needed it. Just a single _look_ from the bastard sent him into overdrive—wanting to slaughter everything in sight. He couldn't risk that happening again. The test at the supermarket earlier was only a minor blimp on the radar. If he wanted to stay in his woman's good graces than he'd need to be able to take on the ninja without offending her. That was going to be a challenge in and of itself.

The bald man crossed his arms and sighed, "For starters, let her handle him. You don't need to be getting involved unless she gives you a signal otherwise." The eggs between them steamed causing clear smoke to waft up in the air. "Another thing, at least _try_ not to insult him in her presence. He's her tenant now so there has to be some boundary of decency." Saitama casually twirled his chopsticks between his fingers. He cast the teen a sidelong glare, "Not that you had any decency back at my place." Genos rubbed the back of his neck, his teacher had a point there.

"And if he touches her?" The cyborg countered. Seeing the bastard lay his filthy fingers on Kagome nearly made him see red. The last straw was a few days ago when the slimy beast had taken advantage of a disagreement the two were having (over his treatment of Sonic to boot). The little cretin had ducked between them and gave her a peck on the cheek. It took everything he had, plus Saitama holding him down, in order not to kill the little flea. Golden eyes bore into dark, onyx ones. He needed to know. How could he handle something like that?

"You have to let go sooner or later Genos," The caped man began, "The more you suffocate Kagome the more you'll push her away." He took his first bite into the eggs. "Give her space. She can handle herself. Besides, she always goes to you first every time there's trouble. So I wouldn't worry yourself so much about it." The blond nodded at him. He understood the words his master spoke, but there was still much doubt about whether he would be capable of doing that. Turning around he went to go to his girlfriend's side. Then an idea stopped him. The teen threw his head back and gave his mentor a fair warning.

"You probably shouldn't come back early tonight." He stated simply.

Saitama's expression dead-panned, "Oh so now you warn me that you're going to screw her brains out."

Genos shrugged nonchalantly, "I figured I'd warn you at least."

The bald man nodded, "Sure, okay. I got ya. I just don't want to get a text or phone call from Kagome though. Have I made myself clear?" The counter-warning was clear.

"Perfectly." Came the cyborg's response. This was Saitama's test for him too. The question remained though, could he pull it off?

* * *

Sonic growled under his breath when he realized that it was already dark again. Two whole days! Two days he had been stuck following some stuck-up good for nothing brat while she shouted and screamed about not getting enough attention. He originally took the job because he believed that they needed him to kill someone, not play babysitter while her royal bitchiness was being transferred to another city! Sure guarding a well known wife of a business tycoon got him extra credit points in the reputation department, but it didn't do jack squat in regards to his thinning patience. The breaking point for him was when the broad took a vase and threw it at his head. After that he cancelled the contract and took the upfront payment. They were lucky he didn't slice off their necks for the trouble they caused though.

He took a single step inside the house that was now his. Well his and Kagome's at least. The very sound of that caused a shiver of pleasure to run up his spine. It wouldn't take too much longer to convince her at this rate. Her relationship it that walking dildo was on very edgy rocks. One false move and it'd be the end of them. A sly smirk spread across his face. Now where was that over-grown junkyard of a bastard? He had a fight to pick with him. The ninja's smirk dropped slightly at the sound of a feminine moan coming from Kagome's room. Well that was unusual. The dark-haired male made his way over to the source of the sound. Instead of peering through the door like he normally would, he decided that it'd be best to take a much more _alternative_ route.

The slim-figured man slid his way through the ventilation system. The height above gave him a good vantage point of what was going on. The image that greeted him was one that was both shocking and interesting. From where he was at, he could see Kagome's face twist in pleasure, her body moving to the beat that her lover was moving at. A perverted smirk spread across his face. Well now, perhaps he came home just in time? She was suddenly moved. From his angle he could see her being shifted onto her back before Genos' metal body blocked his view. The only thing he could see now was the cyborg's steel ass moving. Had it not been for Kagome's cries of pleasure he'd probably lose all sense of arousal at the scene.

Sonic's attention was brought to the couple once again as the blond whispered something in her ear. He couldn't hear what was said but immediately following she had cried out her lover's name with as much passion as she felt. He could see his rival burying his face into her neck, the sounds of sucking and grunting echoing from his form. The ninja watched in fascination as their cries grew to an epic crescendo, creating a symphony of ear-piercing proportions. Their bodies stilled save for the heaving of their bare chests. Well now that was quite fun to watch. Genos moved to press a soft kiss to his girlfriend's lips when his head suddenly jerked in his direction.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Kagome jumped as her boyfriend threw a quilt over her before proceeding to chase a now loose Sonic out of the room. Her cobalt eyes widened drastically.

"How long had he been watching!?" She screeched, horror and disgust making its way into her voice. Genos' eyes burned furiously. Damn it all, one of the bad things about this design was that damn sensory overload. Sure it simulated a sexual orgasm to the highest degree but did it ever prevent him from sensing danger until it was too late!

Before the girl knew what was fully going on, the blond had taken off after the ninja—Still naked and with all his parts showing. Blue liquid dripped onto the floor, leaving a trail for her to follow should she choose to. The girl's face paled. What in the hell just happened?

* * *

Saitama stopped in front of Kagome's house. The sun had set long ago and it was likely that the two were coupling as he stood out here. However he just wanted to check in on them one last time before going back to his apartment. He had no intention of spending the night like he did before—not unless the situation sincerely called for it. Hearing a ruckus of screaming and something crashing, he had a sneaky suspicion that this would be one of those situations. The bald man geared himself up for a confrontation, but the sight that greeted him was not one that he had been expecting.

Sonic raced by, his well-known troll grin adorning his feminine features. A cloud of smoke was kicked up. The phrase, "Nice light stick, you walking dildo!" whizzed by the perturbed man. However if that weren't bad enough, an extremely naked Genos rushed past him. The 'light stick' in question was left hanging exposed and something blue dripped on the ground as the teen went after the other male.

"Kagome, what the hell just happened?" Saitama called out cautiously. Said girl appeared before him draped in her boyfriend's shirt.

"It was Sonic, he…" She stuttered, her face switching from a stark pale to a deep flush of shame, "He saw…" The bald man had heard enough. She didn't have to say it. The look on her face said it all. The little shit had peeped on them while they had been in the middle of their private time. Given the ninja's nature, he wouldn't have put it passed him to have watched the entire thing before trying to rile up the cyborg. Damn bastard was as twisted as they came. The older man gave the girl a reassuring pat on her head before turning on his heel. He wouldn't blame Genos this time. The boy's ire was well placed. Earth crumbled beneath the caped baldy's feet as he made his way through town. Sonic on the other hand was in for a world of pain. The world trembled that night as mountains were moved and cries of terror echoed throughout the lands. Saitama and Genos had their revenge.

When the cyborg returned, he was wearing some clothing that had still been left over at his teacher's apartment. His face was covered in ash and his expression was still etched with fiery rage. Saitama did not appear. Instead the young man informed her that his mentor felt it necessary to kick the male out for the following two weeks. He'd be bunking with him in his tiny apartment, under his watchful gaze while Genos would temporarily move in with her to ensure that the flea didn't attempt anything else.

"Are you going to be alright?" The teen questioned softly, his hands gripping her smaller one. She nodded numbly, still in shock that someone else had bore witness to that. When it was just herself, Genos and Saitama things were okay. There wasn't that edge of discomfort. However knowing that Sonic saw, it left her a bit uncomfortable.

"I'll be fine," She answered truthfully. More than anything, she was just grossed out by the thought. "Let's just go to bed for now. We'll figure the rest out in the morning." He nodded and carried her bridal style back into her bedroom. At this rate, he wasn't sure if he was ever going to return to his sensei's apartment.

 **A/n:** Okay, I admit it. I had _entirely_ too much fun with this chapter. Sonic the peeper, the return of papa bear Saitama and plus a little bit of fun to go in as well. I tried as hard as I could to keep it from being explicit so it'd fall under the 'M' rating line, so I do apologize if it dances a little too close sometimes. Either way, just message me and I'll adjust it if need be. Also, for those who are curious, this story is basically omakes from Beautiful Phantom's story "Ordinary". So if you read her fic first, it'll provide a great background to what's happening here and why it is that Genos and Kagome are so close.


	7. Fan Mail

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Summary_ : The simpler moments in life are always the most memorable.

 _Pairing: Genos/Kagome_

 _ **IN COLLABORATION WITH**_ : Beautiful Phantom

 _Rated M for Sexually Suggestive themes and Language_

 _ **Simplicity**_

 **Chapter Seven** : Fan Mail

Things had been peaceful since Saitama had temporarily kicked Sonic out of her home. Kagome stretched her feet over Genos' lap. He had taken up leaning in his familiar spot in the corner of her couch, one arm draped across the ledge and the other along the backrest. His own feet were propped up on the oversized ottoman that took up a decent portion of her living room. The dark haired girl raised a hand to her mouth and gave a loud yawn. Damn she was tired. Her back and legs ached from the numerous, finger-shaped bruises that had formed over them. She shot her boyfriend a dirty look. Since her tenant had been essentially kicked out for the time being, he had decided that this would be the best time to 'have his way with her' as he so kindly had put it. By that, the cyborg meant constant and rough sex. She had woken up this morning to a dark purple mark the size of her entire hand on her neck. The young woman wasn't sure how he did it, but somehow last night he had managed to do that to her without her ever noticing. The blond's face remained for the most part stoic, but there was an upturn of his lips. She squinted at him. He was smirking at her wasn't he!? Oh she'd get him back for that, but how?

A light rap at her door interrupted the girl's dark thoughts. Now who could that be? Her cyborg boyfriend stood and quietly answered it. He was gone for a few minutes before returning with a box of mail. Kagome eyed the letters suspiciously.

"Who dropped those off?" She inquired, curious. She hadn't yet changed her address so everything should've been sent to her old Landlord's apartment. Genos deposited the box in front of her.

"It was teacher, he just dropped by to give these to us. He wished he could stay but felt that it'd be better if he went back home before Sonic could 'do anything else', as sensei had put it." The male responded calmly. Kagome was a bit surprised at this new demeanor. She was so used to his fire and rage temper that this was a drastic difference in pace. Perhaps he was just that confident in his mentor's ability to keep the ninja under control and out of their hair? Seeing the way he casually separated her set of mail from his, she was certain that was indeed the case.

Once he was finished sifting through them, he handed his girlfriend her stack. Cobalt eyes looked between the two of them. He nodded at her silent request and she grinned in response. The couple made their way over to her kotatsu table where they proceeded to lay the contents of their mail across the surface. Kagome pushed her legs underneath comfortably and allowed her feet to get intertwined with Genos'. She felt him move his foot to inch closer towards her, but remained focused on glaring at his letters.

"Ready?" She asked, holding up the first one. He showed her his and nodded. Then, with a swift tear, they opened their first fan mail together. Kagome had been receiving a bit attention from the media lately and she was starting to get her first dose of what it mean to be somewhat famous. A wide smile spread across the teen's face as she looked over the first letter. It'd been written in a red crayon. The handwriting was strewn in large letters across the paper and black stick figures were drawn in the background. One of the figures looked like her. Complete with long black hair and blue eyes. Next to her was a blond stick figure. That one she figured to be Genos. Then in between them was a girl with red pigtails. Her smile grew wider. The message across read, "Thanks for helping me! You're very nice!" Many of the letters were misspelled but the meaning was not lost on the teen. Kagome grinned and handed it over for Genos to look at. He nodded, but didn't show much other reaction than that. The blond never really was much of a kid-person. Hell she didn't think he was much of a people-person other than with her.

The next letter was much longer. It'd been addressed to her specifically. Cobalt eyes looked over the message carefully. It was more than three pages long and had been written by a young girl who was in middle school. The author had written her entire life story to her—detailing the problems and issues she had to deal with on a day-to-day basis. Struggling with bullying, self-esteem issues and even domestic neglect, the girl had poured her soul out to Kagome. Said girl struggled to stay composed but the remnants of tears on the paper drew a heartfelt sob. Genos grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Concern was written over his expression but she didn't fear that his reaction. In fact, she was fairly certain that he'd be okay with this letter. Which was rare because Genos was almost never okay with anything anyone sent her. At the end was a simple line. One that hit Kagome harder than she had ever realized, "Thank you Miss Kagome. It's because of you I've still here today. You saved my life in more than one way. So for that, I give you this as my thanks. It's not much but I hope it'll do."

The teen felt the envelop again to ensure she didn't miss the item in question. At the bottom was a small locket. It was gold and shaped like an oval. Tiny decorations of vines and flowers were engraved around the edges of it. As she opened it up gently, she realized that it contained a picture of the girl and her dog that she had called "Rover" in her letter. Kagome smiled as she secured the piece of jewelry around her neck. There was no way she was going to let the child go without recognition. The teen placed the letter in her boyfriend's hands as she worked on reading the next one. She'd have to make a note to respond to her as soon as possible.

Many of the messages that came in were the typical run of the mill 'fangasm' as Genos' had so eloquently described it. They had started a wager a little while back to see who's fans were the most insane. To this day they had agreed that Genos' fans were by far the most obsessive and stalker-ish to date. Mostly due to the fact that being sent dirty underwear and lipstick stained letters were the norm as opposed to the exception.

The next one that Kagome had opened for herself made her question life. It was innocent enough. Wrapped in a brown envelop and her name was neatly scrawled across it. But there was something different about this letter. As soon as she opened it, an odd smell assaulted Kagome's nose. She cringed at it but decided, foolishly, to go ahead and read it. Much to the poor girl's shock the paper was sticky like syrup had spilled on it, though the evidence of such spill was not brown. Instead white globs of _something_ were sprayed across the inked pages and now just mere centimeters away from touching her hand. Kagome's face contorted in horror. The only visible words were, "You so fucking sexy… Meet me at …. Come alone…" She had expected herself to scream, rage and tear up the letter. But instead, her mind calmly forced her to hand it over to her now overly curious cyborg.

"Let's trade." Kagome stated. She didn't have the mental capacity to ask anymore. The teen knew of the wrath that was about to be released. She just didn't care. The dark-haired teen settled into reading the mind numbing compliments that a high-school aged fangirl had written her boyfriend. Then, as expected, there was the sound of a gear spinning at a high rate. She didn't dare look. The only thing she recognized was what would become a familiar smell of paper burning and Genos' shuffling through the rest of her mail. Out of the pile of twenty letters that she had been given, only three had not been tainted. Letter after letter was burned. Ashes fell into a small cigarette holder that the teen had gotten him a while back as he'd taken the habit of destroying his own mail. The last one he had deemed safe was handed back to her. Kagome's mind in shock, she read the last of her boyfriend's mail. "You're so dreamy Genos! I love you! Please marry me!" She had lost the wager and she was none to happy about it either.

"I'll be making a request with the doctor…" The blond stated coolly. Though he sounded calm, there was an edge of fury to his voice. The teen placed her hand on his arm comfortingly.

"What for?" She asked numbly. Her mind was still traumatized from the event.

"I'm going to ask that he add a new feature to detect these less than desirable… _finds_ ," He struggled with the right word to use, "In our mail before we open them." His free hand came to massage her own.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I think that's a necessary feature at this point." She gestured to the pile of burning paper and dirty female undergarments that had been sent to them. Her eyes would never unsee those things…

Once they were done cleaning up the leftovers, the young woman trotted off towards her bathroom. She needed a shower… and bleach. Lots of bleach. Genos followed her. His gaze fell to her hips, watching with a severe intensity as they swayed from one side to the next. Seeing, or rather reading, the long list of males wanting his girlfriend first hand made him that much more determined to keep her right where she was—under his protective gaze and in his arms. Aware of what his thoughts were, she led him into the bathroom. Before long they were both naked and enjoying each other's company thoroughly as the water from the showerhead fell over their bodies. Kagome moaned as she was pressed against the cool tile—creating a contrast between the heat of his body and the coolness of the wall. Her back arched as his mouth moved to her neck again. She was vaguely aware that he was giving his full attention to the mark he left on her earlier. The teen shifted her leg to sit up further on him. The blond's grip tightened as what she believed to be another bruise formed on the under part of her thigh. The quick motions of his body and his mouth dancing over her caused Kagome to throw her head back and cry out her passion. He swiftly followed suit, growling out his pleasure simultaneously.

Heart still beating heavily beneath her chest, she brushed her fingers over the her lover's cheek.

"We should clean the kotatsu."

The cyborg grunted in dissatisfaction. He wanted to do so much more but alas, there were a few less than desirable things that still needed tending to. Once the water ceased to fall from the showerhead, he dressed himself and stalked out to the kitchen. Golden eyes surveyed the damage. Though the ashes had been cleaned to near spotlessness, the germs of those foul objects still stained everything they had come into contact with. Donning an apron, yellow rubber gloves and a disposable set of cloth booties for his feet, Genos went to work on scrubbing everything clean. He would not be satisfied until every last germ was dead and gone. Determined, the cyborg set about annihilating the colonies of bacteria and germs that resided within his girlfriend's home.

Kagome spent the next couple of hours surfing the web while Genos cleaned. That man was very particular about how things should look and the proper technique to use when cleaning. So she often left him to take care of most of the household work. It appeared to be one of his favorite past times, often spending an hour or more on just folding laundry. The dark-haired teen clicked from one page onto the next. After spending so much time watching random cat videos, she was no longer amused by the typical internet memes. So instead she turned to checking out a few games that were about to be released. The teen noted a few of the release dates before clicking back to an open window of a music video. Her hand went up to her neck, scowling as the tenderness made her cringe. He totally just made her hicky worse and judging by the way he wanted to keep going, she had a feeling that he hadn't planned on stopping until her entire neck was black with bruises from his mouth.

Cobalt eyes watched in fascination as her boyfriend crisscrossed all over place. He went from one room to the next—caped head to toe in his rather unusual cleaning gear. Kagome had always joked with him that he'd prefer to be a house-husband instead of a bread-winner. So today, she'd decided to test her luck with him. Especially considering that she'd now be forced to wear a scarf in public. Well at least she would have to if she didn't want to completely embarrass herself.

"Hey babe!" The teen called out as Genos was making a beeline towards the spare bathroom. He stopped and turned to face her, a toilet scrubber in one hand and a bottle of bleach in the other. "I've got something for you to listen to!"

Now Genos wasn't a fool. He could tell from the way his girlfriend's lips turned upwards that she was planning something devious. Golden eyes watched suspiciously as she turned the screen away from his view and clicked on the video. As the song began to play he felt his expression drop even more.

 _I feel so pretty_

 _Oh so pretty_

The song "I Feel Pretty" by Julie Andrews blasted loudly through the entire home. His girlfriend was silent for the most part, but her rapidly widening smirk was starting to threaten to crack her face.

"Don't it describe you to a tee, you sexy little house-husband?" Kagome grinned, laughing as she took in his sour countenance, "You just look so perfect in that pink apron!" It was a rather odd piece of clothing for him to wear. It was a bright cotton-candy pink and a couple of images of Saitama had been stitched into the fabric near the halter. She had apparently done that a few months ago because he'd been rambling on too long about his teacher. So as revenge she sewed his mentor's face on his apron and told him that he could just wear it around the house if he ever missed him too much. Genos had not been amused. Nor was he now.

Without missing a step he pointed the toilet scrubber at her, "Just wait until tonight." The sounds of her laughter followed him for the rest of the time he cleaned. It was only after every inch of her home (save for Sonic' room, he refused to enter that dimension of hell) had been bleached to perfection that he stood behind her. His cleaning gear still on, he shut her lap top and quickly slung her over one of his broad shoulders.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Kagome laughed, her tiny hands clinging to the cloth of his black wife-beater.

"Oh you'll see." The cyborg stated simply. The dark-haired girl laughed even harder as the strings of his apron accidentally knocked into her face. Feeling a bit brave, her hand struck out and grabbed a palm full of steel ass. He returned her gesture by gently slapping her own. Genos marched them down the hallway and into her bedroom—his shoulder pressing into her stomach the whole way. Once the door was firmly kicked shut and locked, he gently threw her from his shoulder onto the queen sized bed. "Now, what were you saying about me being a househusband?" Kagome gave her boyfriend a sultry smirk.

"Well you are," She turned her head to the side and allowed him to view the un-bruised side of her neck, "After all, you're still wearing that thing." A slender finger pointed to the odd get up.

He stalked up to her, "Then I guess I'll just have to show you how much of a 'househusband' I really am."

A flush crossed the young woman's face, "You can try." With that the blond on top of her and Kagome was lost to pleasure. It was moments like these that she wished would never end.

 **A/n:** ya know, I've been wanting to add these scenes in for a long time now. I just never knew how to do put them in before. Looks like Sonic taking a temporary leave has made that happen. XD Anyways, thank BP for the toilet scrubber scene too. That was all her! Anyways, thanks so much for supporting us guys! This fic will be coming to a close soon. I'll probably end it around chapter ten. Not sure if I'll take on another Genos/Kagome fic after this one just yet since I've still got other projects to work on, but if I do it'd likely be a one-shot. Anyways, let us know what you think!


	8. Missing Garments

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Summary_ : The simpler moments in life are always the most memorable.

 _Pairing: Genos/Kagome_

 _ **IN COLLABORATION WITH**_ : Beautiful Phantom

 _ **Simplicity**_

 **Chapter Eight** : Missing Garments

Saitama traversed the broken roads and upturned rocks that now littered the streets towards his home. A couple of bags were grasped in each of his hands. The bald man's head glinted in the basking sunlight. The air was fresh, the roads were predictably abandoned and all was well. Having Sonic move in with him had been a bit chaotic but after a few times of smacking the boy into unconsciousness, lessons had been learned and boundaries enforced. Saitama was confident that the young man would not do anything to further upset him at this point—he'd be too frightened to. The twenty five year-old confidently made his way up the staircase of his apartment building. All was silent and there was no sense of foreboding. The B-rank hero was starting to get his hopes up that perhaps this once, he would not walk in on a disaster.

He slowly creaked the door open. At first glance everything was in place. Nothing was damaged. No strange music was playing. Everything appeared to be in order. Then he noticed it. In the corner of the living room the full-length mirror that Kagome had accidentally left here had been pulled out. In front of it a nearly naked Sonic stood admiring himself. At first, the young man wanted desperately to believe that he only saw a pair of speedos on the boy's feminine frame, but alas that was not the case. Instead as he, unfortunately, looked closer he noticed that the underwear was far too lacey for any male undergarments. The main cloth was black with a trim of red lace bordering the outline. Over the part of his ass cheeks was the name "Genos' Girl". It was then that he realized that said underwear belonged to Kagome. No one else would ever wear such a thing.

Unfortunately the fabric was far too thin for Saitama's taste as his angle gave him a clear view of Sonic's "package". His mind blanked out. First it was the attack of swirling, apple green dildos. Now a cross-dressing man was invading his apartment and all for the sake of protecting the woman responsible for attacking him with said dildos? This was too much. With his brain fried for the evening, he silently slid the door closed. He'd give Sonic this one night by himself. He really didn't have any interest on seeing anything else.

Sonic twisted his head around to glare at the door. Had someone come in? Hands still planted firmly on his hips, he shrugged and returned to admiring himself. This damn thing was so itchy but it was well worth it. His only main gripe was having that bastard's name sewn into the ass. The ninja traced a finger over the panty-line and quickly pulled it into a more comfortable position. With a satisfying _snap_ the piece of cloth was no longer biting into his skin. As much as Sonic hated to admit it, Kagome's underwear nearly fit him perfectly. If he wasn't for the fact that he so damn proud he'd probably admit that perhaps his physique was more feminine than most men. But that didn't mean that he was any less dangerous. Rather the slimmed figure made him more able to run faster and execute quick maneuvers. The young man turned around and glared at the name now adorning his ass cheeks. Now what to do with this?

The young man peeled the pair off and upturned his pack. From within a waterfall of brightly colored panties fell to the floor like a cascade of lingerie. His delicate fingers picked up another pair. This time they were hot pink G-string style with little purple butterflies decorating them. No 'Genos' was to be found sewn into any part of it. He quickly slipped them on and admired himself again. Now if only he could get her out of the panties she was currently wearing. That'd be a fun sight.

* * *

Kagome pouted. That was the third time this month! She rummaged around the laundry room, tossing stray bits of clothing around as she went. All the hard work Genos put into cleaning up the house yesterday was now officially shot. The dark-haired girl growled under her breath as she dumped another basket upside down. How could this be? She had just bought at least five pairs less than a week ago! One of which was a really cute G-string to boot! Genos hadn't even had the chance to see it on her yet! Damn, and she really wanted to wear it tonight too.

"Genos!" She called out agitation. Said cyborg magically appeared beside her. His golden eyes surveyed the disaster that laid at their feet none too happily. Great, more work that he'd need to do later. "Have you seen my underwear?" Kagome grunted again as she dumped the last basket upside down and sifted through the items inside of it. None there either! Where the hell had they all gone?

The young man's eyes darkened, "No. Were they not in your drawers?" A dark feeling of foreboding overtook him. The last time she had bought some was right before the flea was forced out of her home. Could it be related somehow?

Kagome shook her head, "That's where I looked first." She gave her boyfriend the most irresistible pout she could muster, "I've only two left after you destroyed the ones I wore last night!" Genos couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk the spread across his lips. That part he wouldn't regret, no matter how much she pouted.

"We'll just get you some more today. C'mon, let's clean this up." He offered, kneeling next to his woman as they set to work on putting away the tornado of clothing that now decorated her laundry room. Kagome's pout remained in place but she continued to dutifully put rearrange the disaster she had created in her mad attempt to find her undergarments. Damn, now she really would have to get new ones. After all the trouble she went through to get some sexy pairs of lingerie without Genos seeing it, she'd now have to just buy something in front of him. Well that sucked. She really wanted to surprise him. Kagome doubted Saitama would be willing enough to go with her instead. Poor man had already seen more than his fair share of private things that were supposed to have remained between her and Genos. Oh well, she supposed that she'd just have to sneak one past his eagle eyes somehow.

The blond stood and smacked his hands together as the last of the laundry was put away in its proper place. Now, as for his woman's dilemma. He stuck his hand out to her. She grasped onto him as he gently pulled her up from the ground.

"If we leave now we should be able to make it back to the main city before everything closes," The cyborg reassured her. Kagome nodded, grabbing her purse that was hung limply from a rack within the laundry room.

"Alright, but this time I want you to wait _outside_ the shop." A look of curiosity crossed his face.

"What for?" He questioned, an arm draping around her shoulders loosely.

Kagome smirked, "That's for you to find out."

Genos returned her look with a smoldering one of his own. Now he understood. Sure, he'd give her time alone in there, but he was going to damn well find out what she got later tonight—one way or another. Not half an hour after the couple departed, a bald man stood outside the home. His face was blank and the bags he had brought with him from earlier still dangling in his grasp.

Saitama reached into his pocket and pulled out a spare key that Kagome had given him shortly after she moved in. She had told him that if anything should happen, she'd prefer for him to have access to her home without interference. As the young man entered the newly dedicated safe haven of his spare room there, he was grateful that she had done so. Now if only he could erase the image of a nearly naked Sonic admiring himself in Kagome's underwear. Why did he attract such weirdos? Did he have some kind of "I love freaks of nature!" sign super glued to his back? The B-Rank Hero returned to the kitchen to put away his groceries. On any given night he'd rather hear those two having at each other than see Sonic like that again. Now if only bleached worked on someone's eyes without destroying them completely.

The bald man stopped in his tracks as something dangled from within the adjacent laundry room. Dark eyes narrowed as he spied something shiny and green. A familiar buzzing sound rang in his ears as the object twirled around His face dropped. Apparently the kids had forgotten to put away their toys yet again. Unlike before, his mind blanked out and he calmly returned to his room. That was the night that Saitama realized that he was permanently jaded. Nothing could ever phase him anymore.

 **A/n** : So now we officially only have two more chapters left! Not sure how long it'll take to get them out since I have a couple of projects due in about a week, but I don't think it should take any more than two weeks to complete this series. Anyways, let us know what you think!


End file.
